


Say "ahh"!

by Wolferfly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Trans Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, muffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferfly/pseuds/Wolferfly
Summary: Angela and Fareeha are home for the day and need something to do...So how about each other?-----Angela gently blew the steam from her mug of tea. It was one of the few days she was off from the clinic. It was a very rare day indeed, since not only was she off from the clinic for the day, but Fareeha was home too. It was a nice change of pace for both of them. A slow day with nowhere to be and nothing to do. Angela sighed and leaned back in her chair, placing her half-empty cup of tea onto the table. It felt odd to have nothing to do. There was no chores to be done, no shopping, nothing. She couldn’t find something to do around the apartment if she tried. Angela picked up her phone, going through the numbers. Should they go somewhere today? A movie maybe? Or a nice dinner? Both she and Fareeha were always antsy when they just stayed home and wasted the day away. Both of them were women of action, always needing something to do, always needing to be moving.





	

Angela gently blew the steam from her mug of tea. It was one of the few days she was off from the clinic. It was a very rare day indeed, since not only was she off from the clinic for the day, but Fareeha was home too. It was a nice change of pace for both of them. A slow day with nowhere to be and nothing to do. Angela sighed and leaned back in her chair, placing her half-empty cup of tea onto the table. It felt odd to have nothing to do. There was no chores to be done, no shopping, nothing. She couldn’t find something to do around the apartment if she tried. Angela picked up her phone, going through the numbers. Should they go somewhere today? A movie maybe? Or a nice dinner? Both she and Fareeha were always antsy when they just stayed home and wasted the day away. Both of them were women of action, always needing something to do, always needing to be moving.

The click of the shower door opening in the bedroom drew Angela’s eyes over to the door way. She watched as her Egyptian girlfriend walked by, completely naked from her shower. She was drying her hair as she made her way to the closet, never one to bring her clothes into the shower with her like Angela did. A small thing that drove Angela up the wall at times. There would be puddles of cold water on the carpet in the bedroom later. The carpet took forever to dry. Angela sighed.

“Fareeha.” Angela called to her girlfriend, scowling as she didn’t respond. She didn’t think she heard her the first time, since her back to the open doorway. “Hey, Fareeha!” She called louder, going so far as to knock on the table to get the other woman’s attention. Not the most polite of actions, but it got Fareeha’s attention.

“Yes, habibti?” Fareeha didn’t even bother to turn to face Angela, busying herself with the clothing in the dresser instead. Angela huffed and stood, making her way into the bedroom. She hated when Fareeha did this. Was it that hard to look at someone when they were talking to you? Another mild annoyance. 

“Come on. Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Angela placed a delicate hand on the Egyptian’s shoulder, pulling on it. “You know I don’t like it when you don’t look at me.” Angela pouted, tugging on Fareeha’s shoulder more. She just wanted her girlfriend’s attention for a second. It was nagging her that they had no plans for the day. They needed something to do before they started to find ways to annoy the other out of boredom.

“I just want to get dressed. It’s cold.” She laughed, turning to face Angela. The water glistened on her tan skin and Angela couldn’t help but stare. She bit her lip, adverting her gaze.

“Still…” Angela’s voice trailed off as Fareeha gently tipped her chin with a finger. She kissed her softly on the forehead, still laughing softly. The warmth crept across Angela’s face as she looked into those deep brown eyes.

“Relax.” Fareeha ruffled Angela’s hair, pulling some of the strands out of her ponytail. Angela only pouted more in response, undoing her ponytail to fix it. “Oh come on.” Fareeha laughed again, grabbing Angela’s hands. “Leave it down for now. We’re not going anywhere, right?” She pouted and loosely put her hair back up. She couldn’t stand to have it down.

“Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go anywhere today. We don’t have anything to do and I figured we’d-“ Fareeha kissed her, breaking her sentence and her train of thought. Angela wasn’t even allowed to finish her thought as her larger partner’s tongue pressed past her lips and into her mouth. Fareeha’s tongue met with Angela’s and the Swiss’s was eager to greet it. Angela leaned into the kiss and Fareeha. She leaned into her partner’s naked and wet body. Fareeha was warm despite the cool air and wet skin. Angela always found it amusing how much of a heater Fareeha was, regardless of the temperature outside.

Fareeha dropped the towel, letting it crumple onto the floor as she wrapped her arms around Angela’s slight frame. Angela could feel the larger woman pulling her towards the bed slowly and she had to match her every step to prevent the kiss from breaking. Their tongues continued to explore each other’s mouths as the tanned woman gently sat her Swiss lover onto the bed. This was not something Angela wasn’t used to. Fareeha always took the lead, in the beginning at least.

“So… I had an idea for what we were going to do today… “A coy smile crossed Fareeha’s lips as she spoke. “When was the last time we spent all day in bed?” Angela blushed, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was getting at.

“I mean….I don’t think we ever have?” She looked up at Fareeha, her pale hair gently falling across her face. She could see how those brown eyes were exploring every inch of her face. They traced the lines of her face and the hair that was framing it. Fareeha reached out, tucking one of the loose strands behind Angela’s ear. 

“Exactly.” Fareeha kissed her forehead again, leaning over her. Angela felt the black and wet hair gently brush her face. She smiled softly, flopping back on the bed. She stared up at her partner, feeling the water from her hair drip onto her face and neck.

“I guess that’s ok then.” She squeaked, shooting back up as Fareeha started to pull of her sweatpants. She was going right for it right away, huh? Angela thought to herself, laughing softly and shaking her head. Fareeha wasn’t one really for sweet talk. When she wanted something she went for it, in her own bullheaded way. Angela loved that about her.

She could feel Fareeha’s hot breath through her panties as the other woman tossed her sweatpants across the room. She pouted briefly, knowing that she was going to have to go get those eventually. She did not like clothes being on the floor. For now she was going to have to ignore it. She could already feel her dick reacting to the warm breath on it. Fareeha’s tongue teasingly ran along her through the panties, causing Angela to moan softly. She grabbed the bed, wrapping her legs around Fareeha’s neck and shoulders instinctively.

“Hey habibti, how am I supposed to get your underwear off now?” Fareeha laughed, her breath only causing Angela to squirm slightly. She unwrapped her legs, letting the Egyptian woman slowly slide her panties off and expose her lower-half to her. Fareeha was an expert at pleasing women it seemed, no matter what their configuration. Angela never had to explain how her genitals worked as a trans woman to Fareeha. It was almost like she instructively knew. Every spot, every fold. She treated all her parts as their equivalents, despite their slightly different placements.

Angela’s panties soon joined her sweatpants across the room as Fareeha wasted no time. She gently kissed along her, fingers working along the tip of her member. Angela moaned, grabbing onto the bed before moving her hands into Fareeha’s black hair. Her thin fingers grabbed fistfuls of the thick black hair, pulling her lover into her. She felt her fingers slowly trail down the length of her erection before pressing gently against her.

She bit her lip in anticipation, feeling Fareeha’s fingers gently press into her. Angela untangled a hand from Fareeha’s hair, gently guiding Fareeha into her and moaning loudly as her lover found the spot. The Egyptian woman slowly fingered her, making sure to go gently as Angela’s parts were delicate. Soon her tongue was running alongside her fingers, pressing along Angela soft skin. She shivered as her breath caught in her throat.

Fareeha was focused on the task at least that is what it looked like when Angela glanced down. She panted softly, laying back against the bed and wrapping her legs around her lover once more. She used her legs to pull her closer, smiling at the soft grunt as Fareeha’s face was buried deeper into her. She could feel her tongue working and exploring, trying to find the spot that made her moan. When she found it, Angela moaned loudly, bucking into Fareeha’s tongue.

Certainly skilled with her tongue, Angela thought to herself. It never took her long to find Angela’s sweet spot and when she did, she didn’t let up. The thoughts quickly slipped from her mind as her Egyptian girlfriend kept at it. Angela let out a pleasured sigh, wrapping her fingers back in Fareeha’s hair. She just wanted to enjoy the moment. Fareeha’s tongue pressed into her more and she moaned louder this time, hips pressing into her more. Angela loved every second. She wanted Fareeha to spend all day down there, but she knew that wasn’t going to be possible. But damn did she wish it was.

She untangled one hand once again, beginning to gently stroke herself. Angela never quite knew what to do with her hands when she couldn’t explore Fareeha’s body with them. Her chest rose and fell with each moan and sigh, Fareeha’s tongue and fingers reacting to each noise. There was never a moment that the Egyptian’s hands were still. If they were not fingering her, they were grabbing her thighs and her ass. There was a need in those hands, a need to explore and a need to make Angela moan, squirm, and call her lover’s name.

She could feel herself coming close, her thighs trembling around Fareeha’s head and under her hands. Her body tensed and relaxed in waves as she continued to rub herself. She rolled her lip between her teeth as she looked down to see Fareeha’s brown eyes staring intently up at her. She loved to watch Angela cum and this was no exception. She always said Angela’s o-face was precious. The blush crossed Angela’s face all the way to her ears though she wasn’t sure if it as from Fareeha watching her, the fact she was about to cum, or both.

Angela pulled her girlfriend into her more with her legs, holding her there. Her thighs pressed against Fareehas soft hair, feeling it tickling her. She was too close to cumming, too filled with pleasure to give notice to the tickling sensation though. Her moans were louder now which made her glad that the apartment next to theirs was empty. They didn’t have to worry about other people hearing them. They could be as loud and rambunctious as they wanted. Fareeha was normally the loud one, not just in bed either. Angela’s thighs trembled harder as her breath caught in her throat.

The waves of pleasure washed over her as she came, feeling her thighs press against Fareeha even harder. She could feel her body pulsating and twitching as she came. Slowly, she dropped her legs to rest back against her girlfriend’s shoulders and freeing her from their embrace. She was panting and could feel the sweat dripping down her chest. She sat up, brushing her bangs from her face and undoing her ponytail once again before putting it back up.

“Want to go take another shower?” Angela bit her lip, lowering her gaze to hide the coy smile spreading across her lips. She had alternative plans for this shower, of course.

“How about another go so I have a flimsy excuse to get back in?” Fareeha pushed Angela back onto the bed, kissing her on the lips as she climbed to straddle the Swiss woman. “My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my girlfriend. Decided to clean up and put it up here since there can never been too much accurate trans porn.


End file.
